The Prophecy Revealed
by Dead-Not-Sleeping
Summary: A boy, a girl, and their guardian have to find the powerful mage and save more than one realm


' _Two demon children will be born in the year 2046 and will defeat the all-powerful king of all that is insidious. But if the children fall into the wrong hands the world will plunge into everlasting darkness. The two demon children must keep their hearts pure to be able to defeat the king of all that is evil. If the demon children are separated the there is no chance for the king to be overthrown.'_

"On their thirteenth birthday the demon children will show their first signs of being the two from this prophecy." The malevolent King Solomon read aloud. For the year is 2045 and the world has split into three provinces, one of the malevolent Scalls, another of the courageous Ashbens, and finally the virtuous Melscrands. The province of the Scalls is ruled by King Solomon, the Ashbens are ruled by King Artarius, and the Melscrands are ruled by Queen Saringar.

"Well we'll just have to make sure that this prophecy does not get fulfilled for I am the king in the prophecy and I shall never be overthrown." The dark king continued. "I shall take all the children to work in the mines in the year 2051, so they will not break out and fulfill the prophecy, and I will put extra guards on duty at all times. Muhahahahahah." He laughed evilly.

When the time came for the demon children to be born the evil king Solomon decided to put his plan into action early. So he took all the babies that were demon born this happened to be over five million demon babies in total. "Rain harder, strike the earth from the heavens; strike the heavens from the earth. These babies shall never again see the light of day until the prophecy is ruined!" King Solomon screamed from his tower as the demon born babies were being brought into his chambers for him to dictate which mine they will be working at. When the last two babies were brought in his servant said that there was only room for one more at only one of the mines. "Then take one to the mines and the other will serve as my apprentice." The king said as he took one of the children from the servant. This mine was located four miles west of the tower and in the middle of the forest of the wood nymphs. So the faithful servant took off toward the mine, feeling as though he was almost out. For the henchman was not who he seemed to be but a shadow imp by the name of Zhahaden and he knew that this was one of the children from the prophecy. Zhahaden was not from any of the provinces but he was one of the guardians that protect all the land.

"Halt," said one of the guards as Zhahaden neared. "Who are you? And where are you taking that child?"

"I am Korindon, servant of the Great King Solomon. And I am under orders not to disclose where this child is being taken." Zhahaden said in a very official sounding tone.

"I'm sorry m'lord, I did not recognize you in that cloak you are wearing." The guard replied to him, "Is that the last demon born?"

Zhahaden looked down at the guard then said, "That is none of your concern. Now open the gate and let me pass," he hesitated as he looked back at the tower where Solomon resided, "unless you want the king to become upset at the fact that I cannot carry out his requests because of you?"

"N-n-no Sir! I did not mean to keep you." The guard stammered, "OPEN THE GATE!"

Zhahaden chuckled to himself as he was passing the guard, for he didn't realize how convincing he could be as a servant of an evil king. He was about halfway through the first gate when another soldier stopped him.

"How's it going Korindon?" The guard asked Zhahaden.

"There has been better days," Zhahaden replied getting lost in his thoughts. "How's your day been?"

"Can't complain much, been getting more traffic through here recently. You know anything about that?" The soldier asked looking expectantly at Zhahaden.

"You know as well as I that I cannot give that information out. I would get in trouble with the king." Zhahaden replied to the soldier sizing him up.

"Unfortunately, you are going to be in trouble either way." The soldier said moving to stand in Zhahaden's path, "for you aren't Korindon! You are an imposter! CLOSE THE GATE! SOUND THE ALARM!"

"Damn, and I was hoping to get out of here without a bloodbath," Zhahaden swore as he kicked the horse knocking down the soldier and rushing towards the now closing gate. "Always the second guard that figures it out, I have to work on keeping my mind on track."

As Zhahaden got the horse past the gate it closed with a large solid thud. He heard the king screaming in the distance, "GO AFTER HIM! KILL HIM! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST GET THAT BABY BACK!"

After a while of riding as fast as he could Zhahaden could see the forest. ' _About time, I need to get into that forest to make sure that they cannot follow me,'_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt as though he and the demonborn baby were not alone in the forest. Looking around Zhahaden could see glimpses of fairies and nymphs. As well he could see that there were eyes on them following their every move. As he got farther into the forest he had to dismount and release the horse as the woods had become too dense for the horse to traverse easily. Taking a closer look around he noticed the forest nymphs were following his every move. "Why are you following us?" Zhahaden asked to none of them in particular.

"We are following you because you are of a different race than we are used to seeing." Said the one of the nymphs. "And we heard your dilemma. We wish to help, with half of it at least." When Zhahaden turned to see which one spoke he found that that it was the tallest of the wood nymphs.

This nymph was almost 7 feet tall, his hair was a soft white blue like that of a cloud above the trees. With eyes the color of newly fallen leaves. Atop his head was a crown made of what looked to be twigs and leaves that was resting gently on his slightly pointed ears.

"What do you mean 'half of it'?" Zhahaden asked in awe of the man in front of him. "And who are you to speak for the nymphs of the forest?"

"We can provide you with a name for the child, but that is all we can provide." The man said elegantly, "And I am their king Drakal."

"What name would that be?" Zhahaden asked dumbfounded that the king of the forest nymphs is assisting him at all and at the fact that they knew the child had not been named yet.

"The child may have the name of my great grandfather. He shall bear the name of Lanorok." The king stated elegantly, "this name bears the meaning of protector and light of the world." As he finished this statement the king started to walk away.

"Wait," Zhahaden said "how do you say that in the common language?"

"Ah, I almost forgot," the king stated, "our language is very old and for one so young in years to understand we must translate it ourselves. In the common language it is Malthyczar. May this name bear great importance in the near future and throughout all time." At that King Drakal turned and vanished from sight.


End file.
